Gravity Falls- Other Dimensions part 2
by Ben Pines
Summary: Ben pines fights evil.
Ben Lackey

4/21/16

Gravity falls- The Beginning Of The End

If you think the story is not true good keep thinking that way. This is a story of heroes and villains and mystery and power of the unknown. So if you don't believe in this story either change your ways or keep them the same, but it's up to you.

It was one summer in Gravity falls I will never forget. My parents thought me and my sister needed some sun and some days to be around nature. I had not been in Gravity Falls. Ever. My Uncle and Mom had been in a thing called weirdmaggeton in Gravity falls. My uncle's name was Michael Pines but people called him Dipper.

I did know one person in Gravity falls. Her name is Chelsea. We met online, she needed help with her science homework so I helped her. Then we just started talking again and again so obviously we became friends. But here is where the story starts.

"Bus 16 leaving for Gravity Falls." I got on the bus with my legs shaking because I was so nervous about meeting Chelsea. My Mom, Mabel kissed me on the head and said,

"Don't get involved in anything out of the ordinary." I did not know what she meant by that.

" It had been a 9 hour bus ride but it was worth it." said my sister Helena. We got off the bus with our legs hurting. We stretched and then something happened that it seemed like I had waited for for 3 life times. I saw Chelsea and she came up and hugged me so hard I felt like I was about to cough up all my organs.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls." Chelsea said to me after releasing me from the hug. "Hey." I said.

"Come on let's go I need to show you something." "I will be right back Helena." I said.

Me and Chelsea kept going deeper and deeper into the forest. We stopped and weird looking statue of a triangle pyramid with a hat. It looked like it was reaching for something.

" They used to call him Bill Cipher. Whatever that means I asked a person but I got tased."

Suddenly the statue started to break and a big earthquake happened. If you listened closely you could hear a sick twisted laugh.

"Come on let's go i need to show you another place." Said Chelsea. We ran farther into the forest when we stopped at a place called The Mystery shack.

"The Mystery shack?"I said." This place has been up and running for years now this is where you will be staying with me and my uncle." Chelsea said." where is Helena going to stay?" I said." Don't worry she will be staying at a motel." Chelsea said.

I walked in and I saw a creature called the sascrotch. It was obviously fake but people believed in it. A man in a suit came up to me and said.

"What's up dude" The man said."I'm but you can call me soos." Soos said." come on i will show you your room up in the attic."Chelsea said.

I walked up a dark staircase which lead me to a even darker room. Chelsea turned on the lights and there were two beds and that was it. I got up on the right bed and I touched the walls and got a splinter.

" Oh yeah might wanna stay away from the walls" Chelsea said. " I'm gonna go outside and look around for a while." I said. "Ok just be carefull." Chelsea said.

I walked out of the house into the woods. I heard a whisper and got a creepy cold feeling. I stepped on a switch and i fell at least 15 feet until I landed on a soft thing. I looked around and no one was in there. It was dark and I saw many creatures like gnomes and fairies. I saw a book it had the number 3 on it. I looked inside and saw pictures of triangles and monsters and magic spells."I found stairs that lead to the way out i went up the stairs and went back to the mystery shack.

"Chelsea i found this journal thing!" I said. " A journal?" Chelsea said." It has Monsters and magic and demon things."I then suddenly grabbed the journal and said." So you came back."

I looked at him confused." Ben do you know that your great uncle wrote this Journal?"Soos said." You mean my great uncle ford? No thats….Your right he did write this."I said." He wrote 2 other ones just like it."Soos said." Have you seen your Uncle?" Soos said." No he just disappeared."I said. He walked away into the kitchen and sat down just staring at the table.I went into a room and started watching Ducktective. After about 15 minutes Chelsea came in and started watching tv with me. Again i heard a weird and creepy laugh.

"Did you hear that?" I said." Hear what?" Chelsea asked."Never mind." I said. I walked out of the room and out into the woods again I heard things moving around in the bushes. Suddenly a teenager jumped out and started screaming and threw rocks at me and then started punching me.

He kept saying," The Pines will be cursed everything will fall down and worship Bill." I ran away now bleeding on my head and arms because the kid kept on throwing rocks and punching me. I ran all the way back to the shack and as I got to the door I collapsed and fainted.

I woke up with bandages all over me and my sister and Chelsea kept on saying "Ben are you ok? you fainted and you were bleeding!"

I got up with my head feeling like i hit my head with a rock 50 times. Chelsea and Helena kept telling me to lay back down. But I refused to lay back down. I got up and said.

" I'm gonna go somewhere real quick." Then I ran to the statue of the Triangle and it was not there. It has disappeared. Then I saw the triangle man and he said to me.

"Hi the names Bill what's yours, just kidding i already know your name Ben." Bill said."How do you know my name?" Is asked."Ben i know lots of things and i want revenge since i have no idea where your uncles are i have to get revenge on another relative of theirs." Bill said."So what does this have to do with me?" I asked. "20 years ago your uncle and mom sent me to a place where chaos was punished to now i want you to be a corpse." Bill said.

Bill suddenly disappeared and he said." The universe is a hologram reality is an illusion buy gold bye!" I woke up and ran back to the mystery shack. It was completely empty. I searched and searched but no one was there. Suddenly there was a rumble and 3 bubbles popped out one was a Question mark the other was a yellow Demon kind of looking thing. And then there was a Rainbow. I automatically knew that the rainbow was Helena. I had to save her. I thought for a second I knew that Yellow shape was Chelsea and i wondered what the question mark was i then saw a picture of Soos with a question mark tee shirt on. So i knew who they all were. I had to go for Chelsea first. I ran to the bridge where Chelsea bubble I ran to the bubble Bill appeared and said."So i guess you are the pine tree." Then Bill shot a fist like thing at me. The fist like thing hit me in the face and I got knocked out.

I woke up inside of Chelsea's bubble. I got up and saw a lot of grass and trees and flowers and a cottage house out by a lake. I walked up to the house to find Misha Collins there. I thought in my head. Of course this would be Chelsea's fantasy. I kept walking to find Chelsea's combing her hair.

"Come on Chelsea we need to go." I said. "No I like it here i don't wanna go." I grabbed Chelsea and dragged her out of the bubble. We got out of the bubble and I explained everything.

"So a evil demon is trying to get revenge on you for something your Uncle and Mom did?" Chelsea asked. " Yeah they must have stopped him or something." Is said. Then I got knocked out when something hit my head. I woke up in a some type of dark thing. It was pitch black and I could not see anything. I heard Bill's voice say something to me but i could not make out the words it sounded like " revenge will be paid with blood and corpses.

I woke up on the gravity falls railroad bridge. My head was hurting really badly. I could hear chelsea's voice but my eyes were still adjusting. The sky had turned black and i had been out for 3 hours.

"Come on we need to go!" Chelsea yelled. I kept trying to get up but I kept falling. I tried one last time but I fell but this time not on the bridge.

"Ben!" I heard Chelsea scream. I felt like my life was flashing before me. Everything was going in slow motion. I just kept on thinking. This is how i'm going to die.


End file.
